Leonard And Penny
by TheCatsAlive
Summary: This will be a range of Leonard and Penny one-shots. Each one will be a completely different to the last. Please read and review, thankyou!
1. Story 1

_**Ah, I know i've already got a fic in progress but I just thought about this and it seemed like a good idea! I'm going to do a range of fics here. Each new 'chapter' will be completely unrelated to the last. They will all be one-shots but some will be fairly longer than others. Here's the first one! The more reviews/favorites/follows I get encourages me to write more! Constructive criticism is always welcome:-) Hope you enjoy.**_

_**I don't own a thing, and that will not change throughout all of these stories.**_

Story 1: Let's go swimming-

Penny bounced into 4A looking quite happy. "Hey guys!" She greeted Leonard and Sheldon as she entered their apartment. Sheldon sniggered when she entered because she hadn't knocked; she'd just opened it and came in.

Sheldon didn't say anything and carried on reading his superman comic book. Then Leonard replied to Penny with "Hi Penny!"

"What'cha doing?" She asked her best friends.

"I'm reading my 1999 mint condition Super Man comic book and I wouldn't like to be disturbed, thank you." He grumbled to her.

"You're so boring Sheldon!"

With that, Sheldon picked himself up and dragged himself to his room.

"Here come and sit down." Leonard was sat on the opposite part of the couch to where Sheldon's spot was. He tapped the seat next to him indicating for her to sit down to his left. She obeyed the signal and sat unusually close to Leonard, their thighs were touching.

"What've you done today then?" Leonard asked Penny.

"Oh, I went swimming! I'm trying to get fit." Penny replied smiling at him.

"Swimming? Not my thing at all." Leonard made clear.

"Why not? It's fun!"

He answered her question with "Yeah, no."

"You should come with me one day, it'll be funny."

"I don't think so Penny." Leonard said whilst standing up and walking to the fridge to grab him and her a bottle of water each. He walked back and set it down on the table before taking a seat in the place he was sat before, but now they weren't sat so close together.

"Oh come on... Live a little."

"I'm sure if I go swimming I won't be living very long." Leonard instantly regretted saying this as soon as the words left his lips.

Penny raised her voice "Oh my god! Leonard Hofstadter you can't swim!"

"Ok, I can't swim! My mum wouldn't let me when I was a child, the germs from all the people's bodies in that pool. Eurgh."

"Please let me teach you to swim Leonard! Please! I'm a really good teacher."

"I don't think so." Leonard replied with.

"Oh come on please! If you don't I'll tell Sheldon, Raj and Howard you can't swim." Penny mocked.

Leonard took a huge sigh before replying. "Ok fine, but keep this to yourself! I'm so embarrassed." The only reason he had accepted her offer was because he wanted to spend more time with her, he didn't care if he could swim or not, and it really didn't bother him if Sheldon, Raj and Howard knew either.

When Leonard was with Penny he grew nervous, he still didn't know how to act when he was around her. He still couldn't believe a girl like her would want to hang out with a boy like him. He was a nerd and she was beautiful.

Penny started to get excited and told him to be ready at 3pm tomorrow. "Don't forget your trunks." She told him before exiting his apartment.

Leonard was petrified; he had never swam before and was going to look a fool trying. To make things worse it had to be in front of the girl he fancied more than anyone in the world.

* * *

The next day Leonard started getting ready to go swimming with Penny. He pulled out a rucksack from the bottom of his bed and packed his towel and some shampoo. He put his trunks in his bag, then went and sat in front of the TV waiting for Penny to arrive.

At 3pm she entered Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. "Ready to go Michael Phelps?" She asked with a grin.

Leonard gave her a look of derision. "I'm far from Michael Phelps, trust me." He replied whilst standing up and going to the door. He put his hand on her doorknob and opened it. "After you" He told Penny whilst smiling. She grinned and walked through the door.

As they made their way down the 4 flights of stairs Penny started the conversation with "Sorry I look such a scruff, but I can't wear jeans with my bikini bottoms underneath." She was wearing a pair of grey joggers with a Nebraska top and a pair of Nike trainers.

Leonard thought she looked beautiful all the time, he wanted to tell her that she was stunning, amazing, gorgeous, fascinating but he was too nervous around her to even give her a decent compliment. "You look nice." He argued.

"You're just saying that."

'No I'm not' He thought to himself. 'You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on, you're perfect in everyway and you're just an amazing person' He wanted to say this to her so badly but he ended up coming out with "I'm really not."

Penny let it go and carried on her descent from their apartments.

When they reached Leonard's car penny hopped in the passenger seat and Leonard got into the drivers seat. He set off to the swimming baths, which was a 15-minute drive. On the way they chatted to each other. Penny talked about all her failed auditions over the last month and Leonard just listened; he loved the sound of her voice, he could listen to it all day.

After a while they arrived at Pasadena Swimming Centre. They both exited Leonard's car and walked the short distance over to the entrance. As they were walking their hands brushed each other's, Leonard certainly noticed this but he wasn't sure if Penny did.

Leonard always had an idea Penny had some, no matter how small, feelings for him. Wether it was just as friends or something more one day, Leonard knew Penny had figured out that he fancied her like crazy... He just made it so obvious, every time he was near her he would become nervous and he would stutter his words. When she was around he would start to sweat a little, not so bad it was noticeable to Penny but Leonard did feel uncomfortable when it did happen. Leonard would pay for her meals and take her anywhere she wanted at anytime, day or night. He cared for her, hell he was in love with her!

Penny had noticed their hands brush past each other's, she felt a warm feeling in her stomach and a smile spread across her face. She knew Leonard was always nervous around her, even though he had known her for a little less than 2 years now he still didn't feel himself around her. 'Maybe today he'll be himself' she thought to himself.

As soon as they reached the doors to the swimming baths Leonard made sure he got there before Penny so he could open the door for her. She smiled as she walked through. Penny thought Leonard was extremely cute, the way he always did what she wanted to do. Like the time they were in her apartment and decided on watching a movie... She knew full well he wanted to watch Star Wars but agreed to watch Sex And The City just to make Penny happy. She wanted to cuddle up to him so much that night, just to be able to lay on the couch with him. His arms around her back, which would be perfect for her. Penny did try and drop hints but Leonard didn't take any of them. She had swiped her hand across his knee 'accidentally', she had talked about how much she loved being cuddled and she had even held his hand for a while when there was a sad part in the film. But Leonard didn't respond the way she wanted him to, he just sat there, unaware she wanted him to hold her. She knew he wasn't good at all the relationship malarky but she did make the hints fairly obvious!

Leonard paid for both him and Penny to swim. They entered the room that had the lockers in and found their numbers. Then they went to get changed, they went in changing rooms next to each other.

Penny was wearing a full black bikini and Leonard was wearing dark blue swimming shorts. Penny's bikini top brought attention to her breasts, and her bottoms slid around her bum showing off her curves. Penny was surprised at how nice Leonard's body was, even though he was a genius scientist his abs were quite distinguished. She didn't expect this at all, she didn't expect him to be fat but no way did she think he would have a body like he did. In truth Leonard had been working out these past few months to try and get fitter, he realised how unhealthy he was eating and that he was putting on weight fast and decided it was time for a change. Every night before slept and every morning before he got out of bed he would do 50 sit ups, and it was showing!

When they left their changing rooms they placed their possessions in the lockers and headed for the pool.

"You been working out Leonard?" Penny asked him with a grin, playfully poking him in his abdominal muscles. She was quite surprised when she felt them, they were quite hard and she could feel the gap between the top ab and the middle one. They weren't too muscly but they were just perfect. She could see the outline of them of his stomach and it did make him a lot more attractive.

Leonard's face turned red. He was embarrassed. "Erm, kinda." He answered with a slight smile.

Penny didn't say anything else and immediately stepped into the pool. Leonard stood at the top of the stairs looking quite scared at what he was about to do.

"Come in sweetie, it's only water!" Penny told him whilst immersing her full body in the pool.

Hesitantly, Leonard stepped down the stairs leading into the pool and the cold water sent a shiver down his spine. He entered his full body under the water and so did Penny.

"Now just kick your legs and drag yourself through the water with your arms... Like this!" Penny swam off showing Leonard what to do. The pool wasn't full at all, in actual fact it was quite empty. There were a few men in the bottom right corner, in the deep end, chatting to each other and there was a family of 4 playing tig in the top right corner.

Leonard raised his voice so Penny could hear him. "Yeah, I'm not going to be able to do that."

Penny swam back over to him and looked into his eyes and smiled. "Sure you can, you're not gonna drown Leonard!"

"Ok, just let me do it at my own pace. This is the first time in my whole life I've been in a swimming pool." He confessed. Penny's draw dropped. "Really? The first time... Like... Ever?" She asked.

"Yup."

Leonard steadied himself and tried to take off swimming. This failed miserably when he started flapping his arms and legs as if he was drowning. Penny instantly grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

"Leonard, you're in the shallow end. Just put your feet on the floor!" Penny told him whilst giggling.

He did what she said. "Oh yeah." Leonard laughed, then he stood up and noticed Penny was still holding his hands, he was holding hers back too.

Leonard looked down at their hands and he quickly pulled his away feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Sorry" he whispered shyly.

Penny was upset when he had pulled his hands away from hers... They were so soft. "It's ok." She said whilst smiling. "Now come on try again!" Penny told him.

Leonard obeyed and started kicking his legs and sweeping his arms backwards then forwards. To his surprise he actually did a few strokes before he started to panic, but Penny was there again to help him up. They tried this for about an hour and Leonard started to be able to swim on his own. He even did a length at one point! Even though it did take him 12 minutes and it only took Penny 1 and a half!

"See I told you you could do it! Now try float!"

"Float?" Leonard questioned.

"Yeah... Like this" Penny kicked her legs underneath the water and make S shapes with her arms and hands. Her head was bobbling above the water with her body underneath it.

Leonard tried this and was actually quite good at it. "Penny look, I can do it!" He told her enthusiastically.

"Yay" she said! "Now you float there and when I jump in you have to catch me ok?" She asked him.

"Oh I don't know about that. I might not be strong enough to catch you."

"Of course you will... With those big muscles of yours." She winked at him after she had finished saying this.

Leonard breathed a heavy sigh; he knew he wasn't going to get out of this so he just agreed. "Fine."

Then, Penny climbed up the stairs leading out of the pool and stood on the side. Leonard was floating in the deep end of the pool and Penny was ready to jump. He braced himself and she flung herself onto his body. His hands came above the water to catch her around her waist just above her hips but he wasn't strong enough to stop her from going under. He also went under with her.

Leonard knew Penny was a good swimmer but his priority was getting her above the surface. With his hands still on her waist he pushed her up so her head was above the water. After a few seconds he also returned to above the water. Leonard still had hold on Penny's waist but quickly removed his hands when he returned to breathing above the water.

Penny swam to the side so she had chance to catch her breath. Leonard followed. They lent against the side of the pool talking to each other when a young good-looking man came up behind Penny.

"Excuse me" Penny turned to face him. "Hi, erm, I was just wondering of you would like to get out and go grab a drink with me?" He asked Penny.

Leonard face dropped. He didn't want her to leave. Penny turned to face him and Leonard mouthed the word 'go' to her then smiled. Leonard didn't want to be left alone but he didn't want to show it.

Penny faced the gentlemen again. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to say no... Sorry."

"Oh, that's fine. Sorry to interrupt!" The man said swimming off back to his group of friends who were pointing and laughing at him whilst he swam back.

"You should of gone! I would've been fine here by myself." Leonard told her.

"I wouldn't leave you, besides, I don't want you downing do I?" Penny tried to convince Leonard this was why she hadn't accepted the mans offer. He was extremely good looking and her sort of type: big muscles and a masculine figure, but no one compared to Leonard. And there is no one she would rather spend her time with apart from him.

Penny smiled at Leonard and he smirked back. "First one to get dunked loses!" Penny shouted as she pounced on top of Leonard. She threw her arms around his neck and her breasts were against his chest in no time. Leonard fell back into the water and his head went under. He grabbed Penny's back making sure he took her down with him... Soon enough they were both wriggling under the water trying to break free, but Penny wasn't letting go of Leonard's neck and Leonard wasn't letting go of Penny's back.

When they finally resurfaced they could only just touch the bottom of the pool with their toes. When they emerged from the water Penny still had her hands resting around Leonard's neck and his hands were on her back. They were smiling at each other then they had their heads above the water but both smiles quickly disappeared, instead they were looking into each other's eyes intently. Leonard instantly became uncomfortable, he didn't know if she enjoyed it when he had his hands on her or not. Or whether she just wanted him to let go straight away. He went with the latter.

Under the water he moved his hands away from Penny's back. He looked into her eyes before realizing she still had her hands around his neck.

The next thing he knew Penny was reaching out to grab Leonard's hands to place them on her hips. He looked down into the water whilst she was doing this, then back up to look at her beautiful eyes. When she placed his hands back onto her hips she moved her hands at the top of his neck and he felt her pull on his head.

Penny felt Leonard stiffen up as she leaned in, but she carried on anyway. She tilted her head slightly to the left and moved in to kiss him. When their lips touched she instantly felt Leonard relax his whole body into her. His hands moved further around her back to pull her closer into him. It was a no-tongue kiss but when they removed their mouths from each other's lips they both kept their eyes closed and let out a little sigh.

Leonard was the first to open his eyes to see Penny's were still shut. Before she had chance to open them again he crashed his mouth back onto hers but hungrier this time. She instantly kissed him back tightening her grip around the back of his head. He pulled on her back and made her arch it into his body. When they eventually drew back the realization of where they were hit them both like a ton of bricks! A swimming pool... They were making out in a swimming pool.

The next thing they heard was a whistle being blown and an angry lifeguard shouting "None of that in the swimming pool thank you! It's a family place!"

Even though they'd stopped kissing they didn't take their hands off of each other. They laughed then smiled, wider than coat hangers, at each other.

Penny eventually broke the silence by saying "We should get out now, my fingers are starting to get wrinkly." Whilst removing her right hand from his neck to prove to him she was telling the truth.

He then showed her his left hand, which also had wrinkles on them for being in the water too long. "Ok." He replied with a smile. To Leonard's surprise Penny grabbed his hand interlocked their fingers together. She headed towards the stairs of the pool pulling Leonard along behind her.

When they arrived at the showers they both went to fetch their shampoo and body wash from their bags. Leonard didn't know whether to bring up the whole kissing thing so he decided to leave it be. Penny also did the same thing.

As they were getting washed Penny figured out she wasn't going to be able to reach her back with her hand so she asked Leonard to do it for her... "Erm, Leonard?"

"Uh, huh?"

"Would you rub this on my back please?" She asked him whilst handing him her bottle of body wash.

He accepted the body wash and replied with "Of course."

Penny turned to face the wall, her back facing Leonard. He squirted some liquid from the bottle onto his hand and looked at her. Leonard couldn't help but check out Penny's bum... It was just so perfect. He quickly shook his head to get himself back on track and do the job he was asked to do.

He placed his body wash covered hand onto the top of her back. He rubbed until all that part of her back was covered. Then he moved downwards a little. Discreetly he lifted up her bikini strap so he could get underneath it. Leonard became nervous and started to breath heavily. Penny registered this and bit her lip 'He is so adorable' she thought to herself.

After Leonard had finished washing Penny's back they got changed back into their clothes. Leonard managed to dry most of his hair but Penny left hers soaking wet. Even though, when she stepped out of her changing room Leonard couldn't help but think how beautiful she was.

They arrived home in quick time, still neither of them daring to talk about the kiss. As they walked up the 4 flights of stairs Leonard thanked her for teaching him to swim. "Now if there's an ice age there's a chance I actually may survive!" He told her enthusiastically.

Penny just laughed. He was so cute! When they reached Penny's door Leonard said "I had a nice time." He smiled in her direction. "Me too" she replied.

Leonard didn't know whether to kiss her, of hug her, or kiss her on the cheek. So he decided to do none of the above. "Good... I'll see you later then." He told her before starting to walk to his apartment.

Penny didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to be with her. As he turned around and took a couple of steps towards his door she reached out and grabbed his hand. Quickly, Leonard turned around to see what was wrong but before he could ask Penny had her hands cupping his jaw line kissing him on the mouth. This shocked Leonard extremely but after around 3 seconds he started kissing her back. This kiss was deeper than ever before, their tongues in each other's mouths. Leonard moved his hands to the middle of Penny's back so he had a little bit of control and so he could pull her closer into him.

When the kiss finally broke Penny nibbled at Leonard's bottom lip, biting lightly on it. She let go of his lip in the end, looked into his deep brown eyes and smiled. They still had hold of each other and weren't planning on letting each other go. This had been Leonard's dream for so long, to kiss Penny, to feel her touch on his skin. It was all he'd ever wanted since the moment he'd set eyes on her the first day she moved in.

Leonard didn't know what the kiss meant, she had defiantly initiated it. He was asking himself all sorts of questions in his head like: 'Was that just a spur of the moment thing or does she like me? Should I ask her about it or wait until she talks to me about it? Does she want to be my girlfriend?' But what Leonard didn't realize was that he had said the latter out loud.

Penny answered his question biting her lip "Maybe she does want to be your girlfriend." She smiled. He was in complete he had said it out loud but then her answer registered in his brain.

Leonard was in complete and utter shock. Did he hear correctly? The most beautiful and perfect girl in the world had just agreed to be his girlfriend?! He needed to he sure... "Really?" He asked.

She didn't answer, but instead she kissed him once again. Not for too long, but long enough for both their knees to go weak and for them both to feel a very strong spark between each other.

Penny bit her lip once again for 2 seconds. "Does that answer your question?" She asked playing with the curls at the back of his head, running them through her fingers.

He replied with "Yeah, yeah I think it does." Leonard grinned, he couldn't help it. Penny was his girlfriend. Penny... Was... His... Girlfriend!

**_Thanks for reading my first one, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think:-) Thanks!_**


	2. Story 2

_**Thought I'd upload this today as I have a science exam tomorrow. Read and review, thanks! Set just after The Parking Spot Escalation (6x9)**_

Story 2: I'm Going To Take Care Of My Special Girl-

Leonard had persuaded Penny to go to a physics lecture with him at the University; he was really looking forward to it... But not because of the lecture but because Penny was attending with him. He didn't really mind that she wasn't into science but was chuffed when she'd agreed to check one out with him.

He dressed smart, in a dark blue suit. He wanted to impress Penny and planned on taking her out for a romantic meal after the lecture, he didn't book anywhere, as he wanted to let Penny decide where she wanted to go.

Penny put on her dress and shoes ready to go to the lecture. She was actually quite looking forward to it, her and Leonard hadn't spent some quality time together for a while so it would be nice to be with him for a full night.

At 6pm Leonard left his apartment and walked over to Penny's. He knocked on 4B and waited for his beautiful girlfriend to answer. When she did end up coming to the door Leonard went into complete shock. He imagined her answering her door as her normal self, bubbly and excited to see him. But instead she answered with 2 black eyes, purple nose and a plaster covering it.

"What happened?!" Leonard asked concerned.

"Oh this?" Penny asked sarcastically pointing at her face. "Amy hit me with her handbag filled with a jar full of coins."

Leonard took a step forward and lightly ran his thumb from the side of her nose to the end of her cheek. "This looks bad, let me check it out" Leonard told her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside her apartment.

Penny stopped. "No, we're going to this lecture, it means a lot to you!"

"Penny we are not going when you're hurt. The lecture doesn't mean anything to me; it was the fact that I was going to be with you. Now sit down, let me look at your face." Leonard demanded.

Quickly, she obeyed. She sat herself down on the sofa and let Leonard run his hands over her face. He knelt down in front of her so he had a good view. Penny winced in pain when he touched the sensitive parts of her cheek and nose.

"Leonard, you go to the lecture... I'll be here when you get back." Penny told him not wanting to ruin his night.

"No Penny, I'm being a good boyfriend and looking after you. That's what I'm here for!" He replied.

"But you got all dressed up, please go, I don't want to ruin your night. I know you wanted to go to it."

Leonard, who was still knelt down in front of her, took both her hands in his, playing with her fingers. "I got dressed up to impress you, and it would ruin my night if I was without you. I only wanted to go because you would be sat there next to me. I'm staying here and I'm going to take care of my special girl." He wasn't backing down.

Immediately Penny's frown turned it's self into a smile. "I love you Leonard." She told him whilst to removing one of her hands from his and placing to on his jaw line.

"I love you too, so much." He grinned and leaned in to kiss Penny; as soon as their lips met she pulled back. "Sorry, did that hurt?" Leonard asked.

"Yeah sorry." She answered.

Leonard smiled at how sweet she was. "Don't be sorry, it just means you won't be able to kiss me for a while. Which I know you're absolutely mortified about." Leonard gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Aw damn, I am." She said with a smile.

Penny was wearing a white dress that ended at her knees and that showed off her cleavage. "Go get changed into something more comfortable so you can lay down." Leonard told her.

She trailed off to her room and removed her dress. Penny grabbed her joggers out of her wardrobe and slipped them on. She pulled out Leonard's green recycle t-shirt, which he didn't know she had, and tried to pull it over her head. This hurt her and she couldn't get it any past her nose. "Leonarddddddd, I need you!" She shouted into her living room.

Leonard quickly got off the couch and ran into her bedroom, when he saw her he couldn't help but let out a giggle. Penny heard this and reacted "Hey, don't laugh... Just help me!" Leonard did what she said.

He pulled the neck space out a little but so it would slide over her nose, then he pulled the back bit over her hair. As soon as he did this he saw her grin. "Oy, this is my t-shirt! I've been looking everywhere for it!"

Penny winked at Leonard as best she would before replying "It's mine now." She bit her lip.

Leonard let out a sigh... "Fine." He told her before grabbing her hand and leading her to her couch once more.

"Right, you lay down and I'll get you a drink. Tea, coffee, water or juice?" Leonard asked Penny as he got up and walked into her kitchen.

"Mmm, water please." She replied.

When Leonard had filled up a glass of water for her he sat it down on the table, he also grabbed her a pack of frozen peas to put on her face to take the swelling down. He sat at the left side of the couch and handed her the peas wrapped in a tea towel. Penny was still sat up in the middle of the couch. She took a sip of the water before sighing. "Here, lay down on me." He told her.

Penny didn't say anything, but she laid her body down in the couch with her head on her boyfriends lap. Then she placed the peas on her nose and closed her eyes. Leonard ran his hands through her hair and couldn't help but smile at how fragile she looked.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Leonard asked.

"No, just talk to me." Penny looked into Leonard's eyes.

Leonard was confused. "What about?"

"Anything, I just want to hear your voice."

"Erm, how are you feeling?" Leonard asked unsure of what else to say.

"Eh, better than when it happened, better now you're here with me" Her eyes were still closed but a smile spread across Penny's face and she closed her eyes.

"And I'm not going anywhere. Penny... Penny look at me." Leonard tried to get her attention. He moved one of hands to her left hip and moved his other from her hair to her right cheek stroking it lightly, making sure not to press on too hard so it wouldn't hurt her.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Leonard. "I want to be with you forever Penny, like, for the rest on my life. I don't want anyone else ever again if it means I'll have you. You're my world and without you there would be no point in doing anything, every thing I do Penny, is for you. I love you more than you'll ever know and it kills me to see you hurting. I wish I could just make you better, even if that meant I had to go through it. I would do anything for you. You're my life, my soul mate, my best friend and my world and you make me so happy. Everyday I love you more than the last, even when I think it's impossible to love you more than I do now you always prove me wrong. I don't know if that's what you wanted when you said talk to me, but that's what I have to offer." Every word he said Penny truly believed, and she knew he meant it.

Penny didn't say a word, she was overwhelmed. She loved Leonard more than anyone else in the world and she wanted to be with him for all of eternity. She moved her right hand from her frozen peas to the back of his neck pulling him down towards her. Penny knew it would hurt her if he kissed her but she didn't care. Penny sat up a little so she could kiss him, and he bent over so he could reach her.

Because of the way she was laid on his lap they had to kiss each other sideways, to Penny's surprise this didn't make her face uncomfortable at all. It took a couple of seconds for them both to adjust to this kissing style but when they did their tongues slipped into each others mouths and there they stayed for at least 5 minutes. When they finally broke apart Leonard stroked Penny's purple cheek once more. "I love you Leonard."

"I love you too Penny."


	3. Story 3

_**Sorry this story is so short, I promise the next one will be longer! It's from Leonard's POV, hope you enjoy! Read and review, thanks.**_

Story 3- I Miss Her Already:

"This isn't fair to you Leonard, I'm sorry" The words that broke my whole world. It wasn't even that she didn't say it back straight away, it was that she didn't feel it at all like I felt it. She'd gone, left, and I was alone. Sat in that chair at the bowling alley with my whole life falling down around me. She was everything to me, everything I did was for her, but now she's gone. I loved her, I still do love her, but she doesn't feel the same way. It makes me want to cry, it all happened too fast, I asked her what I should do but she didn't answer and instead left. Penny, my everything, gone. She didn't say we had broken up, but I knew it was over. Maybe I was fooling myself, thinking a perfect girl like her would ever want to be with someone like me. Why did I have to tell her I loved her? I ruined everything! But I do, I do love her, more than she'll ever know, but she doesn't feel the same way. It's not surprising really, she could do a 1000x better than me. But after all that I still love her, with all my heart and soul. I wanted to chase after her, hold her, kiss her, but I knew I couldn't. She wasn't my Penny anymore, she wasn't my girlfriend Penny anymore... She was my neighbour Penny. She didn't belong to me anymore, we didn't fit together anymore. I feel like someone has just gone into my chest and ripped my heart out, she's crushed me. Sheldon tries to pat me on the back, it doesn't help. It brings me back to reality, a single tear dropped from my face. All the tears that I cry are for her, the girl who had broken me into a million pieces. My heart beats for her, what am I going to do? I can't live without Penny. All the nights she spent cuddled into my side, kissing my neck, holding my hand, did she mean it? Did she actually want to be there? Or was I some sort of game she was playing? She never really liked me, but I loved her. But now she's gone, and I'm by myself again. I'm still sat in the chair unable to move, thinking about what's just happened. Maybe it's for the best, so I can get over her. But we all know that will never happen, because she's the love of my life. No-one even comes close to her because she's amazing, and beautiful, and perfect, and stunning, and exquisite, and she's my whole life... But now she's left me. Good-bye Penny, I'll miss you. And remember... I will always love you.

**_Review please!_**


	4. Story 4

**_Hello! Sorry for the long wait between updates. This is a Lenny friendship story really, enjoy!_**

Story 4- Just Like The Old Times:

After Sheldon had scared Leonard by jumping out from under the couch cushions he had gone into the bathroom, washed the face paint off and walked to the comic book store.

Leonard was still quite shaken by his scare from Sheldon, but he was more upset that Priya had slept with her ex-boyfriend. Sure Leonard had kissed someone else but he had stopped himself before anything more could happen. He and Priya were no longer an item; in some ways he was glad but in others he hasn't because he was alone... Again.

He just needed to talk to someone about it, anyone at all. Sheldon had left the apartment so he couldn't speak to him, not that he'd be much help anyway. He needed to tell someone how he was feeling, just to let it out.

Leonard ended up leaving his apartment and going over to Penny's. He stood outside her door afraid to knock, him and Penny hasn't spent much time just them two after their breakup, but he needed someone to talk to. He knocked lightly then knocked again louder.

"It's open!" Penny shouted through the door.

Leonard put his hand on the door knob and twisted. When he opened it he popped his head around the corner to see her sat on her couch cross legged painting her toenails. She looked up to see him and a smile instantly came to her face.

"Hey Leonard, what's going on?" She asked him.

He entered her apartment and closed the door behind himself. He rested his back on he door before replying... "Oh nothing much, me and Priya just broke up that's all." When he ended speaking he started twiddling with his fingers, with his eyes fixed on them.

Slowly, Penny's face turned from the smile in to, to use Raj's words, colon capital O. She wanted to hug him so much, but it was still a little awkward when she was with Leonard alone, ever since Priya had said he wasn't aloud to hang out with her anymore.

Even though it awkward Penny sensed this was what Leonard wanted, so she stood up from the couch walking on her heels (so she wouldn't smudge her toenails) and walked over to him. "Come here" she said as she outstretched her arms. Leonard took a step forward and wrapped his arms around the bottom of her back. Penny put her left arm around his neck and her right on the top of his back. He buried his head into her shoulder and she rested hers on his shoulder. Gently, she moved her left arm from his neck to the back of his head, weaving her fingers through his curls.

After around 5 seconds Penny tried to pull away from the hug, she didn't want to but she knew it would have to end sometime, but Leonard kept hold, he didn't let go of her and buried his full face into her shoulder. He wasn't ready to let go just yet. Once again, Penny put her arms around Leonard's back pulling him closer to her. "It's ok Leonard, I'm here and I always will be." She reassured him.

With his head nuzzled into Penny's shoulder he let a muffled "I really liked her Penny."

Penny's reply was simply... "I know you did." Penny still had a lot of feelings for Leonard, she knew the day he got with Priya she'd made a mistake breaking up with him. He was perfect for her and she knew it.

Finally, Leonard let go of Penny and stood in silence. Penny reached out, took his left hand in her right and led him to the couch. He sat down, lent back against the sofa and put his hands over his eyes. He wasn't crying, but Penny knew he was close to.

Penny sat down next to him cautiously. "Was it because you kissed that other girl Leonard? Is that what made you break up?"

Leonard was surprised Penny had asked this, so upfront! He took his hands away, placed them on his knees, sat up and faced Penny. He went to speak but no words would come, he tried again but he just sat there with his mouth open.

Penny sensed something was wrong, that Leonard was nervous or something so she placed her right hand on top of his and he gripped her fingers as if to say 'that's just what I needed.' He looked into her eyes and knew this time he would be able to tell her what happened because she had given him the strength to do so.

"Well I told her that I kissed someone else and she told me she slept with her ex-boyfriend." That was it, as quick as that Penny had an explanation and no other words were really needed.

"Oh Leonard, I'm sorry." Penny replied stroking the top of his hand.

"It's ok, I'm ok! I'm kinda glad it's over y'know. I knew it would never work, not for very long anyway. And this way I get to hang out with you anytime I want." Leonard grinned, which made Penny grin in turn.

Penny nodded. "Hey, will you do me a favour?" She asked him.

"Of course... Anything." He replied.

"Paint my fingernails, I reaaaaaaly can't be bothered and you're so good at it." She requested with a small smile and a wink.

Leonard let out a little chuckle. He looked up to the corner of his eye, smiled to one side and said "Hmmm, go on then!" Then looking back towards her.

Quickly, Penny handed him the blue nail varnish, turned so she was facing him with her legs crossed and put her hand onto his knee.

Similarly, he copied her actions by turning to her and crossing his legs. He picked up Penny's hand and rested it on his left hand with their palms touching and unscrewed the lid of the liquid with his right hand.

He started to paint her nails. His hands were so steady and all his thoughts of Priya had left his mind. Him and Penny giggled and made chit-chat whilst he painted her nails, just like the old times.

Penny couldn't keep the smile from her lips... She had her best friend back and she wasn't going to let him go ever again.

It was silent for a few seconds whilst he was busy doing the thing she had requested so Penny broke it by saying "I've really missed you Leonard."

He felt exactly the same, "Me too" he said. "Me too" he repeated quieter, but loud enough so she could just hear it.

They smiled at each other before bursting out into fits of giggles. Leonard and Penny, just like the old times.

_**Review please. Thanks!**_


	5. Story 5

Story 5- I Love You:

Leonard closed the text from Alex and started to compose one to 'Penny xxxxxx' as she was under in his phone book. He started to touch the keys on the screen, he was unsure as to what to put at first but he needed to communicate with her, he didn't get to say much because she'd ran down the stairs too fast he didn't have time to catch her.

As he typed his message he sat himself down in his chair. He decided to put in the message that he loved Penny, he remembered the pain of when she didn't say it back to him, Leonard didn't want her to feel the same pain. When Leonard finished typing the text read 'I love you too and I'm not making a big deal, I just wanted to tell you because, well, I really do. Xxxxxxxx' Leonard's hand was shaking before he pressed the send button but he pulled himself together, touched it then locked his phone and slid it into his pocket immediately. He became increasing nervous that he'd done the wrong thing and he should have just left it like last time but all this stopped when his phone made a muffled message tone, about a minute later, from inside his pocket.

Leonard looked straight forward and took a deep, sharp breath before reaching into his pocket and taking out his phone. He slid the slider and read the message from Penny. 'I know you do sweetie. We'll talk about it later, I'm just about to start my shift xoxoxoxoxo'

When Leonard read the message he breathed a sigh of relief, he needed to see Penny as soon as possible so he sent back 'When you're finished at work come over here? We can talk then and I want to see you. Xxxxxxxx'

Penny replied quickly with 'It'll be about 1 that I'm finished, I'll just see you in the morning we can go out to breakfast or something, I don't want to wake you up when I get home xoxoxoxoxo'

Leonard frowned when he read this text, he desperately wanted to see Penny as soon as he could. 'Please just come over when you've finished, I don't care if you wake me up. You can sleep here, I really need to see you. Xxxxxxxx'

Penny loved how once she'd said no he never gave up so she had to give in in the end. 'Okay honey, but if you're asleep when I get there I'll just go back to my apartment xoxoxoxoxo'

'See you soon lovebug. Xxxxxxxx' Was the final message that Leonard sent.

After a long shift Penny dragged herself up the stairs holding onto the banister for support. When she reached the fourth floor she contemplated going to get changed before going to see Leonard but quickly decided against it as she would probably just want to get into her bed and fall asleep. She enjoyed sleeping in the same bed as Leonard. His warmth made her more comfortable than when she was alone and he always made her feel safe by putting his arms around her and pulling her into his chest. Or he would place his chest up against her back, tuck his knees behind hers and tickle her belly just how she liked it. He would breath onto her neck which made her more comfortable and before they fell asleep she always, always, always made sure the hand that was resting on her belly was intertwined with one of hers just for that extra security. She would always fall asleep first then he would kiss her and say 'goodnight beautiful' every time without fail.

Penny put her hand on the knob of 4A's door before turning it as quietly as she could. She tiptoed inside and closed the door slowly, then she made her was around the coffee table and made the walk to Leonard's room making sure not to wake Sheldon on her travels.

She took in a deep breath before entering Leonard's room, she opened the door tentatively making sure not to make any noise. The room was dark but she could make out Leonard laid down in his bed and the shut down laptop resting on his belly. She could tell he had tried to keep himself awake by going on it. Penny tried to see if his eyes were open or not, she couldn't tell so she walked over to him so she was stood right next to where he was.

Penny didn't want to wake Leonard up if he was asleep but she wanted to see his beautiful brown eyes stare up at her, she wanted to see the man she loves big bright smile, the one made just for her.

Carefully she moved her right hand from her side to stroke his jawline whilst whispering his name. His eyes fluttered open as soon as she touched him. The smile came to his face whilst he greeted her with a "Hey."

"Hey you" was Penny's response. Leonard turned to face her, placed the laptop on the floor and sat up on his side leaning on his right elbow. "Thought if I was asleep you were just going to go to yours?" He asked whilst he rose his eyebrow. Penny knew he was joking but decided to answer him truthfully... "I just couldn't resist" She replied whilst smiling in his direction. "I need to get out of this disgusting uniform!" She told Leonard shortly afterwards.

Leonard grinned. Penny did what she did every time she slept over at Leonard's... She took off her Cheesecake Factory uniform throwing it on the floor so she was left in her bra and thongs, which made Leonard smile even more knowing his girlfriend was the most perfect girl in the world, and she took one of his shirts out of his draw, put it around herself and buttoned it up but left 2 open at the top. As she walked back towards the bed she lifted up the collar of the shirt so it was on her nose and she took a deep breath. "Mmmm, smells just like you. I like it" She told him. "Come here and you actually smell me instead of my shirt then." Leonard said whilst grabbing one of her wrists pulling her into the bed.

Leonard shuffled back so Penny could climb in the side he was just sleeping at. Leonard's arms were already open waiting for her to slide into. She rested her head against his bare chest and put her right arm around his back drawing patterns as she knew he liked. She took a deep breath so she could smell his scent. He, on the other hand, didn't wrap his left arm around her back as he normally would, no, he placed his hand on the side of her face and tucked her flowing hair behind her ear. This made Penny smile into his chest. After that, he moved his hand downwards so it was resting on her neck, then he placed 2 fingers on her chin indicating for her to lift her head up. She did this and placed her forehead against his before looking into his eyes.

"Did you mean it Penny? Or was it just spur of the moment?" He asked surprisingly.

Penny didn't answer straight away but kissed him instead. When they broke apart he took a deep breath still looking for an answer.

"I meant it... I love you Leonard Hofstadter. I am in love with you. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." She reassured him.

Leonard was in shock, he thought she meant it but he didn't expect her to tell him that. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to kiss her, properly, so he rolled on top of her with his hands at either side of her shoulders, bent down and caught her lips with his. Penny quickly moved both her hands to the back of his head pulling him further down into her mouth. Their tongues entered each others mouths shortly after and here was where they stayed for a good 5 minutes.

When Leonard pulled away so he could get his breath Penny put her hand on the back of his head running her hand through the curls in his hair and just looking into his eyes and watching him as he smiled at her. He leaned a little closer so their foreheads were touching. "I love you Penny."

"I love you too Leonard."

_**Review, thankyouuuuuu**_


	6. Story 6

**_I'm really not sure about this one so please review and tell me what you think:-)_**

Story 6: It Was A Mistake-

It was just after Leonard had found out Penny and Raj had slept together. He was distraught, he didn't think 2 people who meant so much to him could hurt him as much as they had. Leonard needed to get away from Sheldon's whining about having an unexpected house guest in the form of Penny, so he took himself somewhere he hoped no one would find him but not so far that he would have to drive. He'd been drinking the night before and still wasn't 100% sober.

He routed through his cupboards before he left his apartment and, surprisingly, found a full bottle of vodka right at the back. Instinctively, he grabbed it and headed for the door; 'this may take the edge off' He thought... 'Or maybe not'. Sheldon didn't look up from his comic book as he left which made life easier for Leonard. Without thinking Leonard climbed the stairs heading to the roof whilst taking a sip of the vodka in his hand.

Leonard was sat on the roof, back against the wall going around it, the vodka in hand, it wasn't his usual drink but these were extenuating circumstances. Penny, his amazing Penny, slept with his best friend Raj! And to make matters worse for Leonard his girlfriend, Priya, had just announced she was moving back to India.

He had come up to the roof to get away from everyone, he didn't want to talk to anyone, he just wanted to be alone.

He sat against the wall at the side of the roof looking up at the stars, he started to think about the events of the day, the worst day of his life... But not because his girlfriend was leaving but because Penny wasn't his anymore. She didn't belong to him like she once did and that hurt Leonard more than anything else in the whole world.

Suddenly, he broke down. He started to cry more than he ever had, tears rolling down the sides of his face. Leonard felt conscious even though he was alone. He took a gulp of the vodka before bring his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and resting his head on his arms wetting his sleeve with the tears.

* * *

When Penny had seen Leonard on the couch looking at her and Raj she instantly knew she had broken him. The night with Raj was a mistake, but one she had to live with. The way Leonard looked at her made her heart break, why did he have to be there? Why did anyone have to be there

As soon as she had said the words "It's not what it looks like" she ran back over to her apartment, as soon as her door shut she let the tears fall. She thought one of the 4 boys would come knocking on her door at some point during the day so she planned on going to somewhere where she wouldn't be found for a while... But first she needed a shower.

Penny was in and out of the shower in a matter of minutes. She blow-dried her hair so it wavy and put on a pair of red jeans, a white t-shirt and a grey jacket. She walked into her kitchen, grabbed the first bottle of wine she saw and started her walk up to the roof, she was short of money at the moment so she didn't want to take her car anywhere just in case she ran out of gas.

Slowly, she dragged herself up the stairs and placed her hand on the door handle that led to the roof. Something was telling her not to open it, but she shrugged it off and pushed on the handle.

When Leonard heard the door creak open he didn't raise his head, he knew exactly who it would be. Penny took a step forward before she saw a curled up broken boy in front of her.

Penny's heart stopped, she felt like crying again. "Leonard" she whispered taking a step closer before stopping again. Still no reaction from Leonard. "Leonard I'm so sorry." Penny told him still stood a few meters from him.

A lump in Penny's throat started to appear and her once dry eyes turned into wet ones. Tears fell from them to the floor. "Leonard, please talk to me, I'm sorry."

She started to walk towards him, feeling like she was going to be swallowed up by the floor as she did, when she reached him she let her self fall to her knees before him.

"Leonard, please talk to me." Leonard didn't move, he stayed curled up in a ball, he sniffed up and more tears fell. This made Penny cry even more. "I'm so sorry" she told him again. Penny was afraid to touch him but figured it was the only way to make contact as he wouldn't talk to her.

Slowly, she moved her right hand from her thigh to the back of his head, she ran her fingers through his curls and ran them down to the back of his neck. After stroking his neck she moved her fingers to the back of his hair once more. She gently pulled on his curls, not hurting him but making him raise his head so they could look into each others eyes.

Leonard brought his head up and looked into Penny's tear filled eyes. "Leonard," Penny started to talk but his name was the only thing on her lips, nothing else would come. She didn't know what else to say so, with her fingers still wrapped in his curls, she leaned forward and rested her forehead against his.

Leonard didn't pull away. Penny moved her hand to she side of his face whilst Leonard clenched his teeth which made his jawline would be more predominant.

"How could you do that to me Penny? With my best friend? Why?"

"Leonard I was drunk, you know I would never do anything to hurt you, please Leonard... Forgive me?"

Leonard paused before he started to speak "I don't know if I can."

Penny inhaled sharply, she didn't expect Leonard to say that. She removed her hand and forehead from him but carried on looking into his eyes. She tried to speak "Leonard-"

"No Penny, you can't just expect to do something like this then just say you're sorry and everything will be back to normal!" Leonard got angry.

Penny was shocked, she didn't think Leonard would get as angry as he did. She felt she needed to defend herself... "With all due respect Leonard, it has absolutely nothing to do with you as to who I sleep with or when I choose to do it. Anyway, you have a girlfriend so I don't see the big problem!"

Leonard's voice started to get louder and louder. "You don't see the big problem?" Louder... "You don't see the big problem? The big problem is that the girl that I'm in love with has just slept with my best friend in my own bed! That's the big problem!" Leonard had realised what he had blurted out and buried his head back into his arms.

Penny's jaw dropped open. "You love me?" No answer. "You still love me?" She asked again.

"Of course I still love you, I don't know why though because all you do it hurt me time after time!" Tears falling from his eyes once more.

"I don't mean to hurt you Leonard, you know that!" Penny pleaded with him to understand.

Leonard didn't move but said to Penny "Please just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Leonard I'm not leaving you like this!" Penny argued. Leonard didn't reply but instead lifted his head up and took a sip of the vodka that was next to him. Penny knew he wasn't going to reply to her anytime soon so she moved herself so she was sat right next to him leaning on the wall behind her, she placed her arm around his neck and pulled him into her.

Leonard didn't pull away, he didn't tell her to stop, he just let her do what she wanted to do. As she pulled to his neck he let go of his knees but kept his hands over his eyes so she was unable to see him. Penny made sure Leonard felt secure with her so she put his head underneath her chin and moved her left hand so it was around his waist.

Penny, who was still crying, reached her left hand to the side of Leonard's face. "Leonard, can you look at me? Just for a second?"

After this Leonard, tentatively, moved his hands from his eyes and looked into Penny's. She spoke again... "I love you too Leonard, I-" A text tone interrupted Penny's discussion with Leonard. She didn't know wether to read it or just leave it, she knew Leonard had heard the text tone but wasn't sure if he had acknowledged it.

"Just read it." Leonard told her in a crokey tone of voice.

Penny did what he said, she pulled her phone out of her phone pocket and clicked 'read'. It was from Raj and read:

'Hi Penny, I don't know if you remember last night but I just wanted to let you know that, we didn't have sex in the conventional way... I had trouble putting the condom on and you tried helped me and... That was all she wrote. Sorry again, I hope we can still be friends! Love Raj x'

Penny let out a huge sigh of relief and whispered under her breath "Oh thank God"

Leonard looked up at Penny wondering what was happening. "What?" He asked, tears still falling from his eyes.

Penny let out a small relieved smile, "Me and Raj didn't sleep together Leonard, look..." Penny showed Leonard her phone screen with the text on it. "I know it doesn't make up for what I did but you have to know if I could take it back I would! If I could go back to the night you told me you loved me I would have said it back because now I know what losing you really feels like, and I just can't take it Leonard. I love you"

"I don't even care anymore Penny, all I care about is that you're not mine anymore! Did you know that Priya's moving back to India? And not one tear that I've cried today is for her? They're all for you! I really couldn't give a shit that she's leaving, to be honest I'm glad because that means I can see you again! But then you had to go and do this, sleep with my best friend! I mean what the fuck, who does that?! All you do is break my heart time after time Penny and I'm sick of it! You either love me or you don't! You either want me or you don't! I want you to decide, now! I don't know if I can't be friends with you anymore Penny, I can't be around you knowing you don't feel the same way anymore. It's all... Or nothing."

She looked closely into his eyes, she already knew what she was going to do... She took her right hand and placed it on his cheek. Slowly, she moved her head more towards his and stopped just before she reached his lips.

"I want you Leonard, only you." She said before their lips touched, Leonard had made the final move and moved his mouth onto hers.

After a few seconds of a tentative kiss Leonard pulled away and placed his hands around her waist. "Forever this time, ok?"

"Forever and ever." Penny replied with a smile before leaning in once more.

_**Argh, was this really bad? Please review... I know it's not my best but it'll do!**_


	7. Story 7

_**Sorry it's took me so long to publish a new story! But there's one here now so yay! Reviews are much appreciated.**_

Story 7: The Lake-

Leonard knocked nervously on the door of 4B. Even though they were in a relationship Penny still took his breath away every time he saw her. They had planned on having a day, just the two of them, to get away from Sheldon and Amy. Leonard had suggested a romantic meal but Penny had turned it down and made a suggestion they should go to the lake instead. He had agreed straight away because he knew it would make Penny happy. Leonard knew she enjoyed going for meals and being treated with chocolates and flowers but he knew she loved the simple things too, like going to the park or just going for a walk around the block.

When she finally came to her door she greeted him with "Hey you!" and leaned him to kiss him straight away, placing her hands on his jawline pulling him into her lips. Leonard smiled into her when their mouths touched and placed both his hands on the bottom of Penny's back which made her take a step forward.

After a while they finally parted and Penny grabbed her bag from the couch, which contained sandwiches and drinks for their trip, then walked out of her apartment to join Leonard.

Penny was wearing a floral dress with dolly shoes and Leonard, typically, was wearing a periodic table t-shirt, a jacket, a coat, red jeans and his black converse.

As soon as they started to make they're way down the 4 flights of stairs Leonard took the bag off Penny and put it over his shoulder. She then took his right hand in her left and linked their fingers which made them both smile.

It didn't take them long to reach Leonard's car but when they did he made sure he opened the car door for her before she took a seat. Leonard also closed it after her too. They set off to the lake, which was a 10 minute drive, in high spirits. Just being around Penny always made Leonard happy, and the fact that he was so cute made Penny want to be with him forever.

"Thank you for this Leonard, I really needed to get away from Amy's wining about Sheldon not taking her to the science museum! She's been getting on my nervous all week." Penny told him when they had set off from their apartment buildings car park.

"It's fine. Sheldon's been getting on my nerves too! And I love spending time with you so I'm happy." Leonard replied whilst turning to look at Penny. Every few seconds he had to look back at the road to keep the car under control, but he couldn't help himself; he had to stare at her.

"I'm happy too y'know." Penny informed Leonard.

"I know you are, and I'm glad!" He smiled his signature smile at Penny, the one that always melted her heart, the one that have her butterflies, the one she loved.

Leonard kept at a steady 30mph on the journey, this gave him a free hand as he didn't have to change gears. He placed it in the middle of Penny's left thigh and squeezed lightly before smiling to himself. Penny responded by moving her hand to the back of his neck to play with the curls at the back of his head. She twisted pieces of his hair between her fingers and lightly tickled where she knew he was most sensitive. He concentrated on the road but every so often he couldn't help but flash a smile Penny's way.

Penny used her other free hand to link with Leonard's which was resting on her thigh. Then she leaned in to kiss Leonard on the cheek. This surprised him because he didn't expect it. "What was that for?" He asked whilst grinning and looking into Penny's eyes.

"Nothing..." Penny took a few seconds because saying "I love you Leonard. You know that, right?" She asked.

Now Leonard was smiling even more than before. "I know you do Pen, I love you too." He squeezed her hand and turned back to the road still with a huge grin on his face. Even though they told each other they loved one another everyday, it still made them both smile when the other person said it. Neither of them would ever get tired of hearing it.

After a while they arrived at the lake. It was a warm, sunny Sunday afternoon. They would have gone earlier but Penny had to work the breakfast shift at The Cheesecake Factory, she had been on her feet all day.

The couple had to walk around the lake to reach the grass where they could sit down and eat their sandwiches. When they were half way round Penny's feet started to hurt, she slowed down but it didn't help.

"Leonarddddddd, my feet hurt." She informed him. He hadn't realised she had slowed down so he was a few steps in front. He knew exactly what she wanted.

Leonard made his way back to her, handed her the bag, turned around so his back has facing her and gestured for her to get on his back. Penny didn't say anything, she just smiled and jumped so he could give her a piggy back.

As soon as she jumped Leonard wrapped his hands around her thighs so she was stable and wasn't going to fall. Penny, on the other hand, ran her hands down his chest. He shivered under her touch, he knew she enjoyed teasing him but he didn't really appreciate it when they were in a public place.

Penny started scraping her finger nails up and down his chest whilst placing her forehead onto his neck. Her breathing on it made it worse for Leonard. He gripped harder on her thighs to try make more contact and maybe tease Penny a little but it didn't really work, it only made her smile into his neck which made it worse for him.

He couldn't do anything else but laugh, her breath was tickling his neck and her hands were so soft on his chest. "Penny, Penny stop it. Wait until we get home." He told her in between giggles.

Penny only laughed. At this point they were only a few steps away from the grass area where they could eat. Leonard let Penny's thighs go and she slid down his back, onto her feet.

They sat on the grass facing the sun. Leonard sat down with his legs outstretched in front of him, so Penny sat next to him and rested her back against his chest. Leonard put his arm to the side of him to give them more support.

Now, as Penny was so close to him, it was time to tease her a little. He moved her hair from the right side of her neck to the left so one side was completely exposed. Without thinking he moved his mouth to it. He started sucking and biting lightly on it, Penny enjoyed the intimacy so she put her hand on the back of his head to push him further into her neck.

Soon Penny started to enjoy it too much so she moved her mouth onto his. After a few seconds she told him: "We should eat."

Leonard knew she had stopped because she was enjoying it too much which instantly made him happy. There were other couples around but they weren't really paying attention to Leonard and Penny, they were all concentrating on the person they were with.

They ate their sandwiches and drunk their drinks fairly quickly as they both wanted to get home for obvious reasons.

After about 10 minutes they stood up, linked fingers and started the walk back to the car.

On the way home they did exactly what they had done on the way there. Leonard's hand was on Penny's thigh (but slightly further up than last time) and Penny's hand was tickling the back of her boyfriends neck.

"Thank you for a really good day Leonard, I had a nice time." Penny told him.

Leonard looked at Penny and grinned. "Me too..." He took a deep breath before saying "I love you so much Penny, like more than you'll ever know." Leonard looked at her to see her response.

Penny smiled her biggest smile and replied with "I love you too, and I think I have an idea." She giggled before kissing him on his cheek once more.

_**Reviews are appreciated!:-)**_


	8. Story 8

**_Sorry it's been so long! I've been so busy lately and I've had complete writers block so if you've got any ideas for a story please let me know! Oh, and it's my birthday on Tuesday so a key date for your diary there!;) Anyway, here's the next story, warning: Leonard is slightly OOC because I don't believe he would actually do this but yeah..._**

**__**Story 8: Halo-

Penny came skipping into 4A to greet Leonard, Sheldon, Raj and Howard. Her boyfriend, Leonard, was sat in his usual one seated chair, Sheldon in his spot with Howard next to him and Raj on the right to Howard. The 4 guys were having a Halo battle... Leonard and Sheldon Vs Howard and Raj. This was one of the most intense games they'd had in weeks! Leonard and Sheldon were in front by the skin of their teeth with Raj and Howard tackling them for 1st.

Immediately, Penny went to sit down on Leonard's lap. Raj, Howard and Sheldon all shouted "WOHH" as she walked past them, blocking their view of the game. She took a seat on top of Leonard. Although there was a beautiful woman sat in his lap his gaze didn't move from the TV. Penny noticed this but didn't react to it.

"Hey honey." She said as she moved her back against his chest making his left hand release the game pad so his arms were around her.

He replied "Hi." Fast and too abrupt for Penny's liking.

She knew he was focused on his game but couldn't help his reply getting to her a bit. Normally he would greet her with a kiss and his grin that she was there with him... But not today.

"How was your day?" Penny asked trying to get a little more out of him whilst she turned her head to look at him. His eyes still to move off the screen.

"Fine." Again his reply made her think she didn't really want to talk to him.

At this point Penny was extremely annoyed, he was concentrating on his game more than he was concentrating on her and she hated it.

Penny replied with "Aren't you going to ask me how my day was?"

As soon as she asked this Leonard got shot by Raj which meant the team of Howard and Raj went into the lead.

"Penny please! Just let me concentrate!" He shouted after he got shot. The tone of his voice was something that Penny had never heard from him before. It was like he really didn't want her here which was unusual for Leonard; he normally loved having her around.

As soon as the words left his lips he regretted it. "Penny I'm sorry, I'm just trying to play." He tried to apologise but there was no way Penny was going to accept it.

Quickly, Penny pushed her stomach against Leonard's hands which made one part from his controller. She got to her feet, with an enormous lump in the throat, and headed for the door. How could Leonard act like that? What is wrong with him today?

Instantly Leonard felt a massive wave of guilt. He needed to fix this.

"Penny, Penny wait!" He shouted to her through the door as he tossed his controller onto his seat before he headed for the door.

When Leonard arrived in the hall Penny had already retreated into her apartment away from him. He walked over to her door and listened intently; he could hear sobbing through the door. Leonard put his hand on 4B's doorknob and started to twist only to find out it was locked. He knocked lightly and shouted through the door "Penny please, I'm sorry! Please just let me in."

"Go away!" Penny shouted back in between sobs.

It hurt him knowing he had upset the love of his life, he didn't mean to, he was just trying to play Halo. Little did Penny remember that he had a spare key.

Leonard walked quickly back into his apartment to locate the key to Penny's. As soon as he entered Raj said to him "Dude Halo! Come on!" Not looking away from the screen.

Leonard found the key and replied to Raj: "No, Penny's more important" before turning and letting himself out.

It was a nervous walk across the hall for Leonard, he wasn't sure what was going to happen; he didn't want to break up, he was in love with Penny and he knew she felt the same! Sure they have had some ups and downs but that just wade them stronger... Right?

Before putting the key in the hole he took a deep breath. He opened the door slowly and popped his head around the door to see Penny sat on the part of her couch that was furthest away from him with her knees against her chest. Leonard's heart sank, how could he make her feel like this?

When he entered Penny looked over at him with her tear filled eyes. She sniffed up and shouted "I told you to go away." Leonard didn't listen, instead he did the exact opposite of what she wanted and went to sit down on the couch beside her.

"I'm sorry I treated you like that, I was just concentrating on the game! I didn't mean to upset you." Leonard tried to make Penny understand.

"A computer game is more important to you than me, I get it Leonard!" Penny became increasingly angry as she spoke.

"How can you say that?! You know you mean the world to me, you know I love you more than anyone else in the whole world! You know that I would never upset you on purpose!" Leonard dropped his face and used his fingertips to rub his forehead before carrying on... "Look I'm sorry okay? But is that what you're upset about? Or is there something else? Penny?" He sensed something else was bothering her.

"Do you love me though?! Because for the past month you just seem uninterested in me. We haven't been out for dinner in I don't know how long, we haven't just snuggled on the couch in weeks and all you seem to do is play stupid, childish Xbox games all the time instead of spending time with me!"

"You think I don't love you? You seriously think I do not love you? Penny you're the most important person in the world to me. I can't believe you think I don't love you." He couldn't fathom the fact she actually believed he had fallen out of love with her. He needed to show her how he really felt.

He took her hand in his and asked "What film would you like to watch? Sex And The City? P.S. I Love You? The Notebook?"

Penny looked up from the floor and asked "What?"

"You don't believe I love you? Well I'm going to show you. We're going to watch a film, eat sweets and cuddle, and I won't take no as an answer, and then tomorrow were going to go out for a meal and at the weekend I'm taking you away for a few nights to somewhere nice." He told Penny as he stood up to go and fetch snacks from the kitchen. She didn't move from her position but she bit her lip and smiled.

"What film then?" Leonard questioned Penny when he placed the bowls of food on the table.

"Hmm, P.S. I Love You!"

After a while Penny and Leonard were settled on her couch watching the film. Leonard's back was against the spine of the couch and Penny's back was up tight against his chest. His arm was resting on her stomach and one of Penny's hands was intertwined with his.

Soon into the film tears started dropping from Penny's eyes, she rolled over and nuzzled her face into Leonard's chest. He used his other hand to stroke her hair.

"This film is so sad Leonard." She told him in between gasps.

"I know beautiful... Penny, look at me." Penny did what she was told. Her eyes latched onto his waiting for his next words and they came quite quickly. "You didn't really believe that I'd fallen out of love with you, did you?"

She simply shook her head. "Because you know that would never happen. I've been in love with you for 6 years and nothings ever going to change that."

Penny replied with "Promise?"

"I promise, it's me and you forever."

_**R&R!**_


End file.
